Pilot, Can You Help Me?
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: Six months ago, they lost one of the most important people in their lives. Can they ever get back to how they used to be? Brucas. Rated T just in case, previously under pen name: MissUnderstood92 COMPLETED.
1. Everything's Changed

**AN: Here's my shot at another story. Things have calmed down this year, so I think I might be able to hold up a story. You guys know my bad past with trying to do multi-chapter stories, so I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys. Just shoot me a PM if you feel like I'm slipping. Your feedback on my oneshot, Because Running is Always Easier, was amazing, and I love all of you for it :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Everything's Changed  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)_

Her slender manicured fingers traced the leather on the couch she was sharing with her husband. She never missed even one of her weekly appointments. She was always there, Sunday evening at six o'clock. Brooke Davis-Scott was a girl who did things according to schedules. She even scheduled things that were unschedulable. If anyone messed up her schedule, there was definitely hell to pay. Anyone, that is, except for two people...well now, one person. She wasn't supposed to lose him. She was never supposed to lose him because he wasn't supposed to cheat and someone wasn't supposed to mess up the order. It should've been her first...then him. He was supposed to have everything, and she and her husband were supposed to look on with such pride that it was clearly evident how much they loved him.

He put his fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat, grabbing a sip of water from the table next to him. As he put the glass back in it's place, he leaned back into the black leather sofa, placing his hands on his thighs. Had it been six months ago, he wouldn't be on the very edge of the couch, keeping his hands to himself. He would have his wife in his arms, as close as they could possibly be without being on top of each other. But that all changed. He was writing when it happened. When he got the call that told him everything important in his life was hanging in the balance.

Everyone told her it wasn't her fault. He was just too small, and the impact was too strong. He was her Mattie. It was Lucas's idea to name him Matthew, and frankly, she hated the name because it wasn't original enough for her, but she loved calling him Mattie. It was the same with their other son, Georgie. No one else called them that but her and her husband. He was small, but that was her fault. Because of her petite frame, her son couldn't grow to a complete size. She didn't think much of it before, because it didn't matter how big he was. He was her little boy, but he was just too little.

Things hadn't been the same for them after Mattie died. He tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, but what was he supposed to say when she told him she was too small for their son? That he hadn't loved every second of her small body in his arms, and that she was wrong? That if she had been bigger, there was no possible way he could've gotten bigger? He couldn't. Because he didn't know. He couldn't argue something he didn't know. All he knew was they couldn't keep going on like this. There would be days when they wouldn't speak to each other, and the worst part was they still loved each other. They couldn't handle going through a divorce because they loved each other so much to the point where it hurt not to be in the same room as the other.

She wanted things to be okay between them. She wanted more than anything for them to make their family bigger, but she couldn't. She couldn't even sleep in the same room as Lucas anymore. He knew it, too. He slept on the sofa, while Georgie and Brooke slept in their bed. She didn't drive anymore either. She didn't even go out in the rain. Even if she wasn't driving, she refused. She didn't let Georgie out of her sight either.

_Why don't you two try sleeping in the same bed tonight? We really are progressing here, even if you guys don't think so, but the progress has to move further than just this room._

He looked to his right, and Brooke to her left, and their eyes caught the other's. He saw her nod ever so slightly, and he looked back at the therapist, nodding his head. "We'll try it" He said simply, getting up from the couch, with his wife getting up after him. They walked out to their car, Brooke opening the door and sliding in at the same time as Lucas. After about five minutes of driving to his mother's house to pick up Georgie, Lucas took a plunge. He moved his hand over the middle console, putting it on her hand. He felt her flinch to move away, and for a split second, he was disappointed, but then she changed her mind and kept it there. He closed his hand a bit around hers, in a way that said 'I'll always protect you'. "I shouldn't have taken him with me" She whispered softly. "He was only a month old. I should've left him with you and Georgie." She finished, her eyes beginning to glaze over. "Baby, it wasn't your fault. It was his. And now, he's locked away, rotting in prison with the fact that he killed one of his grandchildren on his conscience." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Brooke nodded, she didn't want to fight with him about it today. They were doing pretty well today, and she didn't want to ruin it. When they reached his mother's house, Brooke reached for the door. "I'll get him. You wait here" She left the car, walking into her husband's childhood home. "Karen?" She called. "Hey sweetie. How was it?" Brooke gave the older woman a half smile. "Better than the others. Where's Georgie?" She raised an eyebrow, searching the house for her seven month old. "He's upstairs, should be waking up from his nap, actually" Brooke nodded, walking up the stairs and walking toward Lucas's old crib, which had also been used for his younger sister, Lily. "Hey buddy" She smiled softly, lifting him into her arms. She grabbed his stuff, giving Karen a short wave as she left the house, settling into the backseat with Georgie still in her arms.

That night, when Brooke and Lucas were going to bed, she was about to bring Georgie in with her to their room, but instead decided to put him into his own room that night. All of Mattie's things had been moved to Karen's house, put safely away in a special place for him in Lucas's old room. She gently placed her son down in his crib, kissing his forehead lightly as she pulled his blanket over him. "Night George Davis Scott" She whispered softly. She rested her hands on the side of the whitewashed crib as she watched him sleep, his small chest rising and falling in a slow, even rhythm.

_She hadn't slept in three days, let alone do anything she was supposed to. She missed her hair appointment because it was time for the boys' naps. She never left their side when they slept. She was adament when it came to watching her sons sleep. She needed to be there in case one of them woke up, so that they wouldn't wake up their brother. Lucas would find her hunched over in the rocking chair sometimes, with both boys asleep in her arms. It really was the cutest sight he had ever seen._

_"You know you don't need to watch them, right Pretty Girl? I mean, that's what the baby monitor is for" He smirked, nodding toward the small white walkie-talkie looking contraption in his hand  
_

_"I know, but I want to be the first thing they see when they wake up" She shrugged like it was nothing."Plus, if one of them wakes up, I don't want them waking up the other" She stood up, walking from the rocker to each baby's crib, placing each one in his own. "Goodnight George Davis Scott" She whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "Goodnight Matthew James Scott" She did the same thing as she did to George to his brother, walking over to Lucas and leaning her back against his chest as his hands found their way to her hips._

_"Come on babe, come to bed with me. You haven't slept in three days" He pulled her a bit in the direction of the door, but she stood her ground, shaking her head._

_"Can we sleep in here?" She asked, her hazel-green eyes shining in the moonlight._

_He couldn't say no to those eyes. He nodded defeatedly, walking out of the room and bringing back a couple blankets and pillows for them to sleep on and under. Brooke helped him spread them out on the blue carpeted floor and laid down next to him, curling into his arms. "I love you" She murmured into his chest, as he rested his chin on her head. "I love you too babe"_

The memory brought tears to her eyes, one falling to the soft blue blanket her son was wrapped in. She missed those days. They spent so many of their days asleep on top of a couple blankets right where she was standing. He would do anything for her, and she knew it. She knew he wanted to help her, and she knew she wanted to be helped, but she was just hurting. She'd been hurting for the last six months, and she would be hurting for longer still. _It's all part of the healing process, Brooke._ Her therapist told her. How long was this process supposed to take? Because she didn't want to be like this forever.

He hadn't written in six months. He just couldn't find any inspiration. Normally he found inspiration in his wife. In the one girl who was always happy, and never sad. But now, she was normally not her cheery self. Who could blame her? But with her happiness, went his inspiration. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bed, clad in his t-shirt and her underwear. He had his pajama pants on, his shirt discarded. He laid down, and Brooke instantly curled into his body. "I miss Mattie" She murmured. It was the first time she actually said his name out loud in six months. Normally, they referred to their lost son as "him". "I miss him too Brooke, but he would want us to be happy" Lucas put his arm around her body. "He was a month old, I don't think he knew what he wanted" She countered, a soft "sorry" escaping her lips after. He shook his head "It's fine. Brooke, do you still love me?" He sounded like a two year old when he asked her the question.

"Of course I do Luke" She looked up at him in confusion "I just need time" He nodded, pulling her closer to him. "Then that's what you'll get" He stated simply, ending the conversation. He would do anything and everything for her, and he was going to. He owed her that much.

* * *

**There it is. Tell me what you think. Should I continue it? This is my first semi-serious fanfic, so tell me how I did :)  
Sidenote: This is like the longest I've ever written for fanfiction :D**


	2. Blue Skies Turned Gray

_Pilot, Can You Help Me?  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)_

_Lucas, who are you without Brooke?_

"I'm nothing" He replied quickly, the answer rolling off his tongue like his own name. "Without Brooke in my life, I don't have a purpose, or any goals. I haven't written in these six months because she is my inspiration" He looked back at the therapist. "She's the reason I keep living"

_You have two successful novels. Both of which you wrote about a woman other than Brooke. Doesn't that mean at one point in your life, you were something without her?_

"The Comet was about her" He corrected "What I mean is, the comet itself might have been Peyton, but what it brought, direction and meaning, was Brooke. Peyton brought Brooke to me, and also, Brooke was in my first novel. She's always been an extremely large part of my life, and she always will be." Brooke shot him a half smile, and he returned it, nodding his head. "I love her"

_What about you Brooke? Who are you without Lucas?_

"I'm scared to think about it" She replied after a good minute or so. "Before Lucas and I began going out again, I worked all the time, and I just wasn't happy" She played with her hands a bit as she tried to get the words out right. "But with Lucas, I'm happy everyday. Maybe not all day, but everyday, I'm happy. Well, before the accident I was happy. I still love Lucas, but I don't know what it is, I just can't let myself be happy anymore"

_Why do you think you feel that way Brooke?  
_

Brooke shooke her head slightly. "I'm not sure. I guess I feel guilty for going on with Georgie and doing all the fun things with him that we were supposed to get to do with Mattie too."

_So you would punish Georgie for that?_

"I would never punish Georgie for that. It wasn't his fault" She paused for a second, letting the therapist's words sink in. "But I'm doing it anyway" She added softly. Lucas moved toward her at this, putting his hands over hers. "Hey, it's okay. You just need time, remember?" He gave her a small smile as she looked up at him. "Just take it a step at a time"

_What about you Lucas? We seem to be focusing all our attention on Brooke's reaction to the accident. It seems like you've put your feelings on the backburner here. How do you feel about all of this?_

"I'm really sad that he's gone. I mean, he was only a month old, but Brooke and I loved him and Georgie just as much as we love each other" He hadn't talked about he felt about this whole thing in a while. He put his feelings away so he could help Brooke, so it was hard for him to get out just what he wanted to say. "I feel bad calling Georgie 'big guy' and all those names because I was supposed to do that with Mattie too" He had much the same feelings of guilt as Brooke, just hidden "I haven't touched a basketball to play with him because that was supposed to be our thing. Me, Georgie, and Mattie; we would go to the rivercourt and I'd teach them how to shoot a basket, with Brooke yelling on the sides telling me to be careful with them" Brooke put a comforting hand on his thigh as he finished speaking.

_Who's to say you can't do it with Georgie still? Mattie might have been a month old, but he loved you two. He would want you to be happy, even if you think he didn't know what he wanted._

The two stared at each other for a second. They hadn't realized how much this affected their other son as well. Well now they just felt like bad parents. "Does that make us bad parents though? That we've been focusing on our grief and not our son?" Lucas asked quietly as Brooke looked up from the spot on the ground.

_Of course not. You were grief-stricken and you needed time to heal, but you've been given time. You two need to start living your lives again. So as we finish up today, I'm giving you two your next assignment. Play with Georgie this week. Brooke, take him out to the park or something. Walk if you want, it will give you more time with him. Lucas, play with him with a basketball, read to him, do whatever makes you happy with him._

It was decided that Brooke, Georgie, and Lucas would go to the park that afternoon, after having lunch. Georgie was sleeping while Brooke and Lucas were eating their lunch, and the house was quiet, the two finding themselves in an everyday occurance of silence. "Do you think he loves us less because we're spending less time with him?" Her raspy voice ran through her husband's ears, and he gave her a confused look.

"I don't think so. He's still a baby, and he still hates when we're not around, so I'm pretty sure he loves us a lot" Lucas couldn't say for sure. No one could, because no one knew. "I know what you mean though" He added after a minute "I sometimes wonder what if Mattie hadn't died, and we were all still a family" He noted Brooke's stiffening when he spoke of their late son, but he continued anyway "I wonder what kind of trouble those two would've gotten into when they got older, and if they would always have the other's back, and we would need to have another baby so that you wouldn't be cornered by boys all the time, and you could have the little girl I know you've always wanted"

"And the picnics, and school plays, basketball practices, piano lessons, soccer games, and family dinners" Brooke added, sniffling as her voice began to crack. "It's hard, Luke. I want to fill the void I have for him. He took a piece of my heart with him. And every time the wind blows, it just hurts like hell, I feel it going through me because he's not here anymore. I want my baby boy back, Lucas. I would give anything to have him back for just one more minute, so I could tell him how much I love him, and how much I wanted to save him" She was crying now, and he could see it. The tears fell onto their dark wooden table, and Lucas moved toward her, snaking his arm around her waist.

"I know baby, I know" He repeated as she cried into his chest, running his hand through her dark brown hair and kissing it over and over. "If I could fix this, I could Brooke. But I can't. We have to stick together Pretty Girl. It's just you and me; no one else. Through good times and bad, remember?"

_Brooke squealed as Lucas picked her up bridal style into his arms and walked into the hotel room. "Luke! You'll wrinkle my dress!" He laughed, shaking his head at her "We already got married! It's not like you're using this dress again to go to a party or something" He smirked a bit, resting her down in the bedroom of the honeymoon suite. "I know, but our daughter will wear it on her wedding day" Brooke reasoned, tilting her head up and kissing her husband lightly."What if we don't have a daughter?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow, moving to lay down next to his wife, running a hand through her hair._

_"Oh trust me, we'll have a daughter. Even if it takes us a million boys later, we'll keep trying" She smirked, laughing at the sheer horror Luke had on his face after hearing of having a million kids. "Hopefully we hit a girl before three," She smirked, leaning into him and pecking him quickly. "because it would definitely be a dream come true to have two boys and a girl" Lucas smiled at her dream. "You'd be an amazing mother, you know that?" Brooke gave him a small smile "No really, you would Brooke. Mostly from the fact that your parents were so terrible. You know exactly how a child **shouldn't** be raised. And you're probably the funnest person I know"_

_"Most fun" Brooke laughed, correcting him "but thank you. I love you for all that, and I think you'd be a pretty good dad too" She rested her head on his chest, then looked up at him, her face changed from happy to serious in a matter of a minute. "Tell me you'll never leave me?" Brooke asked, almost terrified. "Tell me you'll be with me through everything we'll ever encounter in our lives" He looked down into her eyes and ran a hand down her cheek. "I'll be here for the rest of your life Brooke; through everything. Death, life, happiness, sadness, good times, bad times, and even those times where it's not good or bad. I'll be there everyday of your life, loving you like no man has loved you before. I'll even let you die first so you don't have to live a second without me" He told her, leaning down and kissing her forehead lightly. "I love you" She smiled softly, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott"_

Brooke nodded, remembering their wedding night. Most people spent theirs having sex all night. But them? No way. They had to be different, and so just like on their reunion night in high school, they spent the night talking, and assuring their love for the other over and over again until the sun came up and they slept the day away. "You promised I could die first" She whispered, looking back up at him. "So that I would never have to live without you. But why couldn't he promise that too? Why couldn't Mattie tell me I could die first, but because I'm the mother, and I'm supposed to. He's supposed to bury me; not the other way around." Lucas nodded, pulling her fully into his arms as she cried against his neck, soaking the neckline of his white crew t-shirt. "He didn't know baby...he didn't know" He told her, kissing her head repeatedly as he tried to comfort her.

She took her head off from his neck when she heard a small cry coming from upstairs. "I'll get him" She moved from the table slowly, walking up the stairs and into the nursery. She looked down at Georgie, red in the face and squirming as he cried. It kind of made her laugh a little bit as she picked him up. "Guess we're feeling the same way, huh kid?" She kissed his forehead and rocked him until he calmed down, changing his diaper and bringing him down to the kitchen. "Hey Georgie" Lucas smiled a bit, moving toward Brooke and kissing his son's forehead. Brooke noted that he used his name instead of a nickname. She hadn't noticed it before, but he really did feel guilty about using a nickname for him. "Maybe the park can wait til tomorrow. Do you want to read to us?" Brooke suggested as they walked to the living room. Lucas grabbed a book, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, and settled down into the corner of their couch, Brooke on his chest, and Georgie on her lap as he began reading.

"My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip." They both felt a tinge of guilt as the word 'infant' left his lips, but he continued to read, a sense of temporary calm rushing over the house

...But only for the moment, because as we all know, sometimes blue skies fade, and the clouds come back.

* * *

Oh boy. Two chapters in a weekend. I'm on a roll guys :) Special thanks to:

**-BrOoKe DaViS23  
-toddntan  
-Brucas True Love  
-stagediva23  
-princetongirl  
-Brucasfan23  
-Iz-Belle91**

for reviewing. Your feedback means a lot guys, thanks :)

Sidenote: The line about being happy every day? That's from the Sex and the City movie. Not mine, I promise.


	3. For Mattie

_Pilot, Can You Help Me?  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)_

The next day, the Scott family was found sitting in their Range Rover, Brooke behind the wheel, getting ready to go to the park. Brooke was scared shitless. It took Lucas an hour to convince her to try driving again, and she reluctantly agreed. She sat transfixed; her eyes staring in front of her, her hands hands frozen on the wheel. Lucas put a hand comfortingly on her thigh "Come on baby, you can do it" He whispered lightly to her.

_It was storming outside that night. "Luke! I'm taking Mattie with me to Naley's house! I have to pick something up from them!" She called up the stairs to her husband, while picking up her oldest son by a mere minute, Matthew James Scott, and putting him down into his baby seat. "Are you sure Brooke? It's storming pretty bad out there tonight. Why don't we just all go tomorrow morning when the storm's let up?" He asked worriedly as he walked down the stairs with their younger son, George Davis Scott, in his arms. He looked up through the big window above their door to see a lightening crack, and hear the boom of thunder._

_"We'll be fine Broody. We left Mattie's PJs there, and I'm pretty sure those are his favorites. Aren't they baby?" She smiled down at the little boy in his car seat. Lucas laughed, shaking his head a bit as he heard his wife interact with their son. "Brooke, he's a month old. He doesn't care which PJs he wears" Lucas moved toward the two and kissed his wife softly. "You're crazy, you know that?" He laughed a bit, deciding to try again with trying to keep them home until tomorrow "Seriously though babe, it's not lookin' too good out there. Wait until tomorrow and we can get the PJs." Brooke shook her head "I'll be fine Broody; we'll be back in like five minutes tops"_

_Brooke was at the intersection by Nathan and Haley's house, where she looked left and right. She saw an oncoming car, but she had the right of way, so she went on ahead to Naley's corner driveway, when she looked to the side as she was turning into their house, with the car she saw previously coming on fast. She quickly took her seat belt off and turned to shield Mattie, but it was too late. A loud CRASH sounded through the air, bringing Nathan and Haley out of their house, calling the police as soon as they saw the crash. "Nathan! It's Brooke's car!" She could recognize that blue bug anywhere. It was her sister-in-law's._

_"Haley, go inside!" Nathan called back to his wife as he looked in on the crushed car. Brooke's face was all bloodied up, with so many cuts on her head he couldn't even see the origin of most of them. He pulled her out and set her down on the ground as he went back in, seeing his nephew in his car seat on the side of impact. "Oh my god.." He whispered to himself. The baby lay motionless in his seat, a single cut coming from his head. "Matt," He called softly out to the baby "Matt!" He spoke louder this time "MATT!" By this time, he was yelling, the dead baby in his arms. Haley was behind him, an EMT checking out Brooke when she saw the baby in his arms. "Nate, I called Lucas..he's on his way" Nathan turned to Haley, and if his eyes hadn't been red, she wouldn't know he had been crying. "Nathan.." She asked, frightened. "He's dead Hales" She immediately began crying, looking to Brooke._

_"Nate?! Hales?! What's going on?!" Lucas called frantically. He left as soon as he got Haley's call, dropping Georgie off at Karen's house. "There was a crash, Luke." Lucas watched on as a small body bag was taken into the ambulance. "Oh god" He cracked, tears coming from his eyes. "Mattie..is he okay?" He looked frantically between his sister-in-law and brother, eyes searching for an answer from one of them. Nathan was the one who finally spoke up. "He was on the side of impact Luke..I got outside as soon as I could. I..I went to the car and pulled Brooke out, but when I went back in to check, Mattie was.." He trailed off, unable to tell his brother that his son was dead. "He was gone Luke..he was gone when I held him" Nathan closed his eyes as Lucas just stared at him._

_"..Lucas?" Brooke's frail voice rang through his ears, immediately waking him up. She looked around the room, for a second not realizing where she was._

_"Hey baby" Lucas said softly, walking to her side and stroking her hair. His eyes were red, and his short blonde hair was sticking in all directions. "Lucas, what's wrong?" She looked around the room, remembering Mattie was in the car with her. "Where's Mattie?" She looked to Lucas frightened. "Lucas, where is he? He's okay right? Luke..please tell me he's okay" Lucas started crying again, and instantly Brooke knew what happened. "Baby...baby he's gone." He choked out. Brooke instantly started bawling. Lucas took her into his arms and cried with her, stroking her hair._

"I...I can't do it Luke" She shook her head, taking her seat belt off. She couldn't drive, even if it was a sunny perfect day. She couldn't bring herself to put the gas on the pedal. Lucas hung his head dejectedly, but nodded his head."It's okay baby, we'll try some other time" He opened the door and stepped out of the car, helping Brooke out since she was still frozen on the wheel. She got into the passenger seat and turned around, checking on Georgie.

"I'm sorry Luke, I feel really dumb that I can't even drive anymore" She said somberly. Lucas turned his head to her, "Babe, you're not dumb at all" He fully turned to face her, cupping her face in his hands. "It's understandable that you'd be hesitant to get back behind the wheel." He assured her "I told you I'd give you time, and I will. Whenever you think you're ready, we can try again" He leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently. "And if you get scared those times, then I'll be here to drive for you" Brooke nodded, pulling away from his hands. "We should probably get going to the park if we want Georgie to have any fun" She gave him a small smile as Lucas nodded, pulling out of the driveway.

Once they got to the park, Brooke got out of the car, unbuckling Georgie from his car seat and pulling him into her arms. She was dressed in a pair of black flip flops, with cargo capris that tightened around her calves at the bottom, with a simple black t-shirt. Lucas had jeans and a crew t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it. "So where are we going first daddy?" Brooke asked, trying to perk up and have fun for the sake of her son. "Well, we can start on the swings if you want?" He raised an eyebrow as he made his suggestion, and smiling as Brooke nodded. Brooke carefully put Georgie in the baby swing, backing away to let Lucas push him a little. "Not too high Luke" She reminded as he laughed at her. "Brooke, he's barely three feet off the ground; he's fine" He leaned to the side, kissing her cheek lightly, pushing Georgie a little softer to humor her. "I know, but he's just a baby. He's only seven months old"

After a little while of swinging, Lucas pulled the baby out of the swing. "Do you want to try the seesaw?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Brooke scrunched her nose up a bit and looked out to the field of grass by the playground. "Let's go sit down" She took his hand in hers, dragging her boys over to the field like a little girl would her friend. When they got to a nice spot, Lucas sat down with Brooke next to him, Georgie in his mother's lap. He was babbling to himself as Brooke held his hands, massaging his palms with her thumbs. "I love you, you know that right baby boy?" She leaned forward, kissing his head gently, smiling slightly when he laughed a little bit. She looked over to her husband and shot him a curious look "Do you think that Mattie and Georgie would've been like when they got older?" When Lucas raised a confused eyebrow at her, she tried to make herself clearer "Like would Mattie be the hyper one, and Georgie more reserved, or something like that?"

"Every day" Lucas nodded, understanding exactly what she was talking about. Brooke moved away from Georgie, letting him sit up by himself and play with the grass while she moved to Lucas and sat between his legs, leaning back against him. "You know you don't have to keep everything locked in, right Luke?" He shrugged slightly, tilting his head to the side "I know, but I want to fix you first. I'm supposed to save you, remember? I'll be okay Brooke" He kissed the top of her head lightly "I promise" Brooke nodded, snuggling her head against his chest. "Just promise me you won't keep everything inside" She pleaded slightly "I promise, Brooke"

Georgie was just about falling asleep while the family was in their car again driving home. Brooke sat in the back with the baby, holding his hand as they pulled into the driveway. "I'll put him to bed, you find a movie to watch" Lucas proposed as he turned off the car and opened the car door. Brooke walked into their living room and bent down in front of the DVD cabinet, searching for a movie. "Hm. How about the Sex and the City movie?" She smirked as Lucas walked back into the room. "..or not" Lucas laughed, plopping down on the couch. "Well then, how about Tropic Thunder?" She pulled the DVD case out of it's place and brought it to the TV, setting everything up after getting the 'okay' from Luke. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Luke, slipping into the crook of his arm.

They were halfway into the movie when Lucas tightened his hold around Brooke a bit, sighing contently to himself. "Are you happy?" He asked her softly, taking her attention away from Ben Stiller. She nodded a little bit, "You know, the funny thing about today is when I was in the car, and you were telling me I could drive, I thought back to that night, and if I hadn't been wearing my seat belt, I definitely could have gotten to him" She started off, seeing Lucas's face change to worry "Which I'm not going to stress over, but still. After we got to the park though, and we played on the swings with Georgie, and we sat in the grass, just hanging out with him, I forgot all about it, and I just let myself be happy with the two amazing boys I have in my life right now" Lucas gave her a smile that told her he was proud of her, which didn't keep him from telling her. "I'm really proud of you baby, you know that?" Brooke nodded a little bit

"I told you you were stronger than you thought. It's only been six months, and we've only been in therapy for five and a half, and you're already bouncing back. Which isn't to say that we won't have some more bad days, but those won't even matter to me, because I'll have seen you get over this even if only for a day. You even make me feel better about it when I see you happy, and I know there's no place you're happier than with Georgie and me" He kept the smile across his face "I love you so much Luke, really I do. But I think if you don't get this out somehow, it's going to come back up on us somehow. I want you to write about this" She turned to completely face him, putting her hand on his chest. "I'm serious Luke. I want you to write about this. Write about everything you're feeling, write about everything that happened, just write. I know for a fact it's the only way you will ever talk about anything. So do it for me. No, better yet, do it for Mattie. In memory of him, okay?" She looked at him sincerely. All she wanted was for things to be better. Better than they had been in the past six months. "Okay, I will" He answered simply, then adding "For Mattie"

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, here's your update for the week. My sweet sixteen is this Saturday, and Thanksgiving is on Thursday, so I probably won't even be working on a new chapter until at least Monday. And because one of the reviewers asked, yes. Mattie is Georgie's twin brother. I hope you got a better understanding of what happened the night of the crash from the flashback.  
Special thanks to:  
Brucasfan23  
toddntan  
bibleboymary4ever, and  
BrOoKe DaViS23 for reviewing**

**Review please! :)  
**


	4. You're Everything

_Pilot, Can You Help Me?  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)

* * *

_

Brooke and Lucas had made such progress over the past seven months as a couple and as a family with Georgie, that it was amazing. Lucas had been so proud of her, he wanted to do something nice for her. He woke up that morning, seeing Brooke still asleep, he slipped out of bed with her and walked across the hall to Georgie's room, checking on him quicky seeing he was just waking up. "Hey buddy" Lucas smiled, reaching into crib and lifting him out. "Have you ever seen mommy surprised? Because with what I have planned for tonight, I'm pretty sure she'll go through the roof. But you'll have to go to Grandma's tonight. Are you okay with that?" Georgie gurgled and smiled at him, causing Luke to laugh softly as he kissed the baby's forehead. He proceeded to move downstairs, putting Georgie in his high chair and pulled out the ingredients to make Brooke's favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate.

Brooke cracked an eye open as the sun hit her eyelids. She stuck her arms out, stretching her limbs when she felt something crawl up her legs. She opened her eyes once more to find her son on her stomach, smiling down at her. She laughed softly, pulling him towards her and bringing him down under the covers with her. "Now how did you get out of your crib young man?" She asked, kissing his forehead lightly. "Ahum" She turned her head toward the door where she saw Lucas leaning against the door, with a tray of pancakes and her favorite mug on it along with a small vase with a single sunflower in it. "Well, well. Am I dreaming, or have you taken my butler idea into consideration?" Lucas laughed, walking over to her and leaning down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Well you see," He took a seat at the edge of the bed, putting the tray down on the bedside table. "I have this incredibly strong and amazing wife, who I would like to give an extremely amazing day today"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, sitting up in bed, and putting the baby on her lap. "Oh really? Now who is this wife? Do I know her?" She smirked a bit, showing her dimple on one side of her face. "I'm pretty sure you do, considering she's the only woman in this bedroom right now" He took Georgie into his arms, situating him on his hip, then taking the tray from the bedside table and putting it on Brooke's lap. "Now eat up; our boy and I worked pretty hard on those pancakes and hot chocolate. We even used the jumbo marshmallows like you love" He smiled proudly, beginning to walk out of the room. "We're going to go set up the rest of your day. Enjoy breakfast babe" Brooke picked up her fork, yelling a 'thank you' after them. It was kind of surreal how Lucas and she got to where they were so quickly. Don't get me wrong though, there were days where Brooke still didn't feel like getting out of bed because she missed Mattie; but today wasn't one of those days. Today, she was going to accept Lucas's big date day, and just have fun, and be surprised.

Upon finishing her breakfast, she scooped out the only unmelted marshmallow and popped it into her mouth, picking up the tray, and going down to the kitchen, putting the plate and mug in the sink before beginning to wash them before a pair of hands were suddenly on her sides, pulling her away from the sink. "I don't think you understand the meaning of a nice day for you, love" Lucas said into her ear as he pulled her into him. "It means you get to do absolutely nothing you normally do in your day, which includes washing dishes" Brooke pouted a bit "But Luke, they're just going to sit there all day and not be cleaned. You know that will bother me to no extent" He laughed, shaking his head a bit. "Then you go and watch TV with Georgie, and I'll do the dishes. But after that, we're going to part two of what I like to call, your 'Lucas surprise'" He pushed her lightly toward the den, and she turned her head to look at him before walking into the room. "Well that sounds a bit kinky, Mr. Scott" She put a half smile on her face before sitting on the couch with Georgie in her lap, turning on some baby channel that had come with their TV package.

After about ten minutes, Lucas came into the den, sitting down next to Brooke and putting his arm around her. "Dishes are done" He stated simply, taking the remote from her and putting on some basketball game. "Hey! What if I was watching that?" She looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Babe, I don't think even Georgie was watching that. The baby channel bores him. Basketball is definitely more interesting" He gave her a smirk and kissed her forehead. "Now c'mere. The Lakers are up and I want to bask in this glory when I make fun of Nate when the Celtics lose" She laughed softly, snuggling into the crook of his arm while Georgie played on her lap. After halftime, Brooke began to fidget. "I don't wanna watch the game anymore Luke" She whined, and Lucas laughed at her acting like a child. "I'm sorry little girl. What would you like to do?" He turned the TV off, and pulled her up with him from the couch. "I want to..." The trailed off as she put their son down on the ground, and thought of something. "I want to go visit Mattie" Her voice changed to a somber tone instead of excited, and her perkiness faded a little.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, and Brooke nodded. "We have to go sometime. Georgie's getting bigger, and he needs to know about his brother. Even if he won't remember it now" He nodded, agreeing with her "I'll get him ready since I already showered, and you go get ready, okay babe?" He left a soft kiss on her cheek before going after their son, who had crawled into the foyer by now, and brought him up to the nursery. Brooke took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, taking a quick shower and blowdrying her hair. After getting her clothes out from the closet and putting them on, she sat down at her vanity mirror to do her makeup. A picture frame there caught her eye; it was one of her, Luke, Georgie, and Mattie after they were born. Brooke thought she looked disgusting; her hair was pressed to her forehead and wet from sweat, and Lucas wasn't even looking at the camera. His arm was around her, staring at their sons. She wasn't either though; she remembered that she didn't want to take her eyes from them for even a second, in case they disappeared or something. "Too bad I took my eyes off him, and he disappeared" She said softly to herself when a few tears began falling from her eyes to the dark wooden chest her mirror stood on. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and held one with her hand. "It's okay" She told him, "I was just remembering" She sniffled a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes, deciding not to wear mascara that day.

After the family was ready, they piled into their Range Rover, and Lucas drove them to the cemetery. Lucas took off his seatbelt and was ready to get out of the car, when he stopped upon noticing Brooke was just sitting there, frozen. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked, turning to face her, and putting a hand on her thigh. She nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "You two go; I'll be there in a second. I promise" He gave her thigh one last comforting squeeze before getting out of the car and picking Georgie out with him. After he shut the door, Brooke eased a little. _What am I doing here? I can't do this. I'm not ready. How can Lucas do this? He's been so calm about all this._ She looked out the window of the car, seeing a young woman at a grave, crying as she set down a bouquet of lilies. Brooke watched as the young woman sat there, and her mouth began moving, like she was talking to the gravestone. Brooke opened the car door, walking to the woman. "Do you think they can hear you?" She asked softly, not meaning to scare her. "I think he'll always be able to hear me." The woman looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "He was my brother; and now, he's my guardian angel." She placed a kiss on her two fingers, then placed them against the cold stone "I truly believe that, but it doesn't mean that I don't still want him here, with me. I'd trade a million guardian angels just for that" She pulled her jacket closer to her, leaving Brooke to her own thoughts.

Brooke walked toward Lucas and Georgie, who were standing at Mattie's grave. "This is your brother, buddy" She heard him tell their son. "He was going to be the best brother ever to you" Brooke added, leaning against Lucas's chest as she softly cried. Lucas nodded, a few tears escaping his own eyes. Brooke pulled away from her husband's chest, kissing her two fingers, then placing them on the cold granite. "I'll always love you baby boy" Lucas looked to the sky, and nodded. "We both will" He added, bringing Brooke back close to him as they walked away. He rubbed her back as they walked, and when they got to the car, he put Georgie into his carseat, and closed the door. He took Brooke completely into his arms as she began shaking from crying. "I know baby, I know." She pulled her head from his chest, looking to him. "How can you be so strong throughout this whole thing? Our _son_ died Luke; our _son. _And it feels like I'm supposed to be over it because you are"

Lucas shook his head, not really surprised by her statement. "I have to be strong. One of us has to, and that doesn't mean I don't miss him Brooke. Because I do. I look outside, and I see all these dads playing with their sons, and I know I can't do that with both of mine. Do you know how much that kills? That I promised to love and protect you until the day we both die, and I couldn't protect our son? I couldn't protect him, and in that I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect my own family. I should've fought harder to make you two stay home, and I live with that _every day_ of my life. That I could have protected you two, but I didn't. But I have to be strong for you now, because you're hurting from this, and if I'm not strong, who will be? I told you I would rescue you, and I'm trying Brooke, I really am. But just because I don't show it all the time, doesn't mean for a second that I don't miss him just as much as you do; not for a second." He repeated stronger, bringing her into his arms again, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry" She said into his jacket, and he rested his chin on top of her head. "It's fine. Let's just go home, okay? We haven't finished your surprise yet, but I have to drop him off at my mom's. Okay?" He pulled her away from his chest, and bent down a bit, getting eye level with her. "I love you" He smiled a little bit, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I know; I love you too" She nodded as she sniffled again, getting into the car.

After they had gotten home from Karen's, Brooke went upstairs to wash her face, and Lucas went to the study to write a little bit before they left. "Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked, leaning against the study door. Luke nodded "Yeah, just give me a sec" He quickly saved what he had wrote and got up from the chair, moving toward the door and putting a hand on her back, guiding her to the foyer. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously "Somewhere" He smiled, grabbing her coat, and helping her put it on before grabbing his and putting it on. "So you're not going to tell me anything tonight, are you?" He shook his head, "Nope. My lips are sealed, my dear" He gave her a small smile, grabbing the keys for his car, and walking out to it. When they both were in, Lucas began driving to their destination. When they left Tree Hill, Brooke fell asleep, and Lucas had to wake her up when they got into Charleston. "Where are we?" Brooke asked as she stretched out "Charleston" He replied simply, driving into the parking lot of the Carolina Ice Palace. "Ice skating?" Brooke raised an eyebrow "Yup" He nodded "I know you always wanted to go ice skating, and now that it's winter and we can, I figure why not?" He shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the place.

"You rented out the rink for us?!" Brooke asked, completely shocked. "Why the heck would you ever do that?" She turned to him as they stepped onto the ice. "Because I suck at ice skating, and you deserve it" He gave her a smile, before skating to her cautiously and kissing her lightly. He took her hand in his as she began skating. "Now let's have some fun, okay?" She nodded, laughing as she let go of his hand and skated off. "Catch me!" She squealed, and he shook his head, skating after her. After a couple hours of falling, chasing each other, and laughing while having the most fun they've had in a while, they both got tired, and Brooke began whining about her sore feet. Lucas checked his watch, and nodded. "Alright, we can leave now then. But we have to hurry so we won't be late" After they took their skates off, and thanked the people at the rink, they left and got back into the car. Lucas began driving to their next place, with Brooke falling asleep again. "Jeez Brooke. Try getting some more sleep at night" He laughed softly to himself after seeing her asleep for the second time.

As he pulled into the restaurant, he woke Brooke up again. "Babe, you might wanna get more sleep at night" He smirked, poking some fun at her. "You're not funny" Brooke said sarcastically as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now where are we?" She asked, looking around as she got out of the car. "Circa 1886. It's a nice restaurant here in Charleston. Plus it's right on the beach, so we can just go there after we eat" He brought her into the restaurant, getting their own secluded booth as he had requested. "Luke, you didn't have to do all this, you know that right?" She took his hand in hers as they sat down, and he shook his head. "I wanted to. You've been so strong these past seven months, and you deserve a break babe. So I'm willing to give you one" He smiled, kissing her hand as the waiter gave them some house wine and took their order.

After dinner, Brooke and Lucas took a walk on the beach, lacing their fingers together as they held hands, and their shoes discarded in the other hand. "Did you have a nice day?" He asked, looking over at her as she watched the sunset. She nodded, moving her gaze from the falling sun, and looking to her husband. "It was one of the best days of my life" She smiled widely, both her dimples coming into full view. He kissed her softly "Good. But there's one last surprise, and you'll find it over there" He nodded his head in front of them, and when Brooke looked, she gasped. There was a small dance floor set up on the sand, with a piano player set up. "Care for a dance?" He asked, putting his hand out for her to take once again. She nodded, placing her hand in his as he guided them to the dance floor. He nodded to the piano player, who began playing Everything by Michael Buble. "Babe, it's our song" She said happily as she moved to the music with him. He nodded. "Did you think I would use any other song?" He leaned forward and kissed her softly, holding her securely as they moved along the dance floor. As the final chorus began, he started to sing to her, and she smiled to herself as he serenaded her.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

Brooke stood completely shocked as the song ended, leaning into Lucas's chest and giving him a hug, then pulling away and crashing her lips to his. "I love you so much, you know that? You're the most amazing man I have ever met, and I'm so glad you're my husband" She let out as she pulled from his lips. "I love you too baby, and don't you forget it, okay?" He gave her a small smile as the piano player began playing another slow song, and as she leaned against his chest, they danced again, together for the rest of the night. And when they got to the hotel that night, they made love. For the first time in seven months, and afterwards, they just held each other, basking in their eternal love for the other.

* * *

**AN: Here it is guys, hope you like it. The song, Everything by Michael Buble, is actually a favorite of mine. Hope you guys like the chapter. Review!**


	5. Finding Their Way Back

_Pilot, Can You Help Me?  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)

* * *

_

Every week, the couple would go to their weekly session with the therapist, and every week, she would tell them how much progress they were making. Every week, they would shy away from the issue of that day, and what happened, and they would work on the future. But it had been nine months now since it happened, and Brooke and Lucas were finally getting back on track. They were finally getting back to that point where they could be a normal family with Georgie.

_We've gotten so far over these past few months, you two. We've talked about your daily feelings and how you two handled this every day for the past nine months. But today, I think we need to talk about how you two felt the day it happened, and maybe even the day after as well._

Brooke froze. She stiffened in Lucas's arms, and stared at their therapist in silence. Lucas nudged her a little bit, seeing her hesitance to speak. "It's okay baby, I'm right here. It's just you and me, remember?" He whispered softly into her ear, squeezing her thigh a bit. "When I woke up, I literally didn't remember anything for a good minute" She started, putting her hand over Lucas's on her thigh. "I saw Lucas's head on the side of my bed, and I knew he was sleeping, but for that minute, I forgot who he was. I forgot I had a husband, I forgot I was a mother, and I forgot my entire life" She took a deep breath as she continued, finding the day harder to talk about than she had realized. "But then, everything came rushing back suddenly, and I looked around the room, not seeing a cot or anything with Mattie in it. I don't think it was really rational now to make an assumption like that, considering he would probably in the NICU or something, but my maternal instincts kicked in, and I panicked. I woke Lucas up, and once he looked up at me, and I saw his red eyes, I knew something happened. I hadn't hoped for the worst, and I hadn't thought the worst, but I knew something bad had happened. I figured it was with me though. Maybe I had a couple broken bones, or he thought I wasn't going to wake up. Something that the doctor had told him that made him upset." She shook her head as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"When he told me he was sorry, I knew it was something a million times worse than I had ever thought of. I knew he blamed himself, and it didn't have to do with me at all." Her tears had finally shed. A single tear fell down her cheekbone, following her jawline, and falling of her chin. "When...when I heard that Mattie died, I broke down. My baby boy was dead, and it felt like a part of me died with him, because only one month before, for nine months prior to that, he _was_ a part of me. He was inside of me, eating what I ate, feeling what I felt, and just being a sense of comfort for me. And for those ten months that he was mine, I loved him more than anyone I had ever loved before. It was totally different from my love for Lucas, because Mattie had double that love. That was solely because he was a part of Lucas, and a part of me. He had the love I had for Lucas, and the love I had for him. It's a completely different feeling loving your own child, that you never want to let it go; and I still don't. At that moment, I couldn't imagine living my life without him."

"The next day, before I opened my eyes, I expected it all to be a dream. That I would be at home, with Lucas sleeping soundly beside me, and we would be on the floor in the nursery, and I would stand up, and I would take my two boys into my arms, and I would kiss them, and bring them downstairs and feed them, singing softly like we had been for the past month." She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away and sniffled a bit. "I just wanted it to be okay, but then I opened my eyes, and all I saw was white, and I knew it wasn't going to be okay. But now, it's easier to think of him. I miss him so much, but I guess everything happens for a reason, right?"

_What about you Lucas? How were you feeling at that exact moment?_

"I was worried for Brooke when I first got the call, because it didn't register with me that Mattie was in the car with her. But when I went upstairs to get Georgie and so I thought Mattie, I remembered that she took Mattie with her. And that increased my fear exponentially. It had now occurred to me that not only could my wife's life be hanging in the balance, but also my son's. And with that, my relationship with Brooke. It scared the shit out of me. I dropped Georgie off at my mom's without a single explanation and drove as fast as I possibly could to my brother and sister in law's house." He grabbed the glass of water from the table next to him and took big sip, clearing his throat as he put it back down.

"I got there, and I saw the ambulance, and I panicked. I sprinted out of the car, and ran towards Nathan, who still had Brooke in his arms. When he told me Mattie was dead, my whole world came crashing down. I guess until the hospital is still a blur for me. It was kind of like those movie moments where you're standing still, and everything speeds up around you, and I didn't know what to think. My son was dead. The boy I had only held for a month, but knew for ten. I loved him so much, and it was a love I never knew existed considering my father wasn't really one of the best guys ever. And it's just ironic that it turns out he's the one that caused my son to die. The bastard drank his away his sorrows because he wasn't given the chance to be a freaking grandfather because he was such a fucked up father, and then he goes and kills my son, and hurts my wife more than anyone possibly could. If I said I hated the guy before the accident, I could _kill_ him now." Lucas tightened his fist and his jaw clenched.

"He took away a part of my family...again. He took away my chance to have a normal family when I was younger by not being there, and when I did have a father figure, who would complete my mom and me as a family, he shot him in cold blood. And then years later, he goes and gets drunk and decides that he's not done screwing up my life enough, and he kills my son. I can't put into words how much I hate him. It's come to a point where hating him just isn't enough. Because of him, my wife and I spent the past nine months stepping on eggshells around each other and our son because of our pain. Those nine months are nine months I'm never going to get back with both Brooke and Georgie; and that's just not fair to anyone."

_No, it's not. And I'm really proud of you two for being able to talk about this today. How is everything at home going, with Georgie?_

Brooke looked to Lucas and smiled. "Georgie crawled for the first time the other day. You should've seen Luke when he saw him. It was like Georgie crawling was the biggest thing that had ever happened in his life, and nothing else mattered. I think if he wasn't leaning against the door, he would've fallen flat on his face" She smirked, and Lucas laughed softly. "We were watching TV, and I got up to go get a beer from the kitchen, and I guess Brooke put him down from her lap, and the next thing I hear is 'Luke! Luke! Go get the camera and come here quick!!' Needless to say, I ran to get the camcorder, and came back expecting to see Georgie on Brooke's lap doing something funny or something like that. But I looked to her lap, and I didn't see him, just her beaming down on the floor in pride. I followed her gaze to see our son on all fours, crawling toward me. It was crazy how happy I felt. I completely forgot that Brooke wanted it on tape, and I bent down and put my arms out while he came toward me. If she hadn't yelled at me, I'm pretty sure we would've missed that one" He smirked as Brooke laughed at the memory.

"I think after it settled in that our baby was growing up, we both felt a tinge of sadness that we couldn't go through this with Mattie. That unless we had another child, we won't be able to feel the joy in seeing our child crawl for the first time. I guess it makes us a little selfish that once isn't enough, huh?" A small laugh escaped her mouth as she fumbled with her hands.

_Not at all. And you know, it's amazing that you two allowed yourselves to be happy about this milestone in Georgie's life before feeling the small feeling of sadness. That's what I'm here for. You two came here to help cope with what happened nine months ago. You came to learn how to live your life without the guilt and fear and sadness taking it over. After hearing this story, I think you two have finally made it. You've come to a point where you two can now go through your lives and deal with everything in the right way; the way Matt would want you to._

The couple smiled at each other, the space between them deminished as they sat thigh to thigh with their hands intertwined together as they looked into the other's eyes. They knew it themselves, and all they needed was the therapist's assurance. They were finding their way back.

* * *

**AN: I'm not too fond of this chapter and I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I wanted to get one out to you guys. I have some ideas for how I want this story to go, but I'm not quite sure how to go about doing it. If you guys have any suggestions, just slip it into a review or a PM, and I'll take it into consideration. Thanks to _psiek, princetongirl, toddntan, and _**Enter text here._**BrOoKe DaViS23 **_**for reviewing. It always means a lot that you guys take the time to give me some feedback.**


	6. So This Is The New Year

_Pilot, Can You Help Me?  
__By: MissUnderstood92  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head :)_

**AN: WARNING: This chapter has mature content in the third paragraph, in case you want to skip over it.**

_

* * *

_

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this _

Brooke looked out her window, thinking about her year so far. It was the Scotts first new year with Georgie. Brooke and Lucas both decided they would just stay home with Georgie this year to watch the ball drop in New York City. Looking back, Brooke did have regrets for this year. She had ignored her living son while she was grieving the death of her other one, made her relationship with Lucas almost reconcilable, and just messed her life up completely. She vowed not to let anything get in the way of her's and Lucas's dreams together ever again. Their dreams to have more children, to get a bigger house, to just live their own happily ever after; and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of those dreams any longer. She would always live with the memory of her son, her Mattie. But she wouldn't let his death get in the way of her happiness.

_  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

Brooke was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Lucas's arms around her body. "Hey you" She smiled softly as she spoke, and he kissed her temple lightly. "Hey. Feels good to be out of therapy, doesn't it?" He sent her a small half smile as she nodded, "Whatcha thinkin bout Pretty Girl?" She turned around in his arms and smiled. But it was a real smile this time, one that actually reached her eyes, and Lucas saw her eyes glisten a little bit in the sun as they stood by the window. "I want to have another baby" She declared, and watched as Lucas got a worried look on his face. "Are you sure, Brooke? It's only been a year; I don't want you to feel rushed just because of the fact that I want more kids--" Brooke silenced him by crashing her lips into his "Luke, I love you, but you need to shut up" The smile never left her face as she spoke "I was thinking about it before, and I really do. We can't keep putting our futures on hold just because we're scared, Luke. We have one beautiful son, and yeah, we were lucky enough to have two, but we still have one. And he's already a year old, and the first year of his life we weren't really fair to him. We didn't give him our all, really, and I don't want to live like that"

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

"I want us to be whole again, Luke." With that, Lucas pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she parted her lips a bit. He took hold on the small of her sides, guiding her to the bed as he gently placed her on the sheets, slipping his hands underneath her shirt. She craned her neck upward, massaging her tongue against his as her moan was muffled by his mouth on hers. She slipped her hands between them, fumbling with his belt, then his jeans zipper, pushing them down with her legs. His shirt had been discarded previously, along with her shirt. She quickly pushed his boxers off his legs with her hands as he unbuttoned her pants, using both hands to slide them down her legs, moving with them as he watched every inch of her skin. Brooke propped up on her elbows, removing her bra as he came back up her body, taking a breast into his mouth while he worked the other with his hand. She threw her head back in pleasure, his name coming out of her mouth as she moaned. He rubbed himself against her entrance, feeling the wetness that came from it. Smirking to himself, he moved back up to her lips, running his hands up her back, into her chocolate tresses. He swiftly moved himself into her, gaining speed as their hips rocked with each others. "Mm Luke!" She screamed as she tightened around him, feeling him slide easily before she let herself go, exploding. He followed her shortly, hearing her moan into his mouth, which came as music to his ears.

_Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

As Lucas fell on top of his Brooke, he continued to kiss her, pulling away. He looked into her eyes as he kept her close to his body, his hands still on the small of her back as she placed her head onto his chest. He took a tendril of her chocolate hair, and fingered it in his calloused hands. "I love you, you know that?" Her voice seemed to get even raspier after they made love, which drove him mad. "I love you too Pretty Girl" She tilted her head against his smooth chest to look into his ice blue eyes, another smile adorning her face. He took in her appearance, her perfect white teeth shining as her mouth formed into the perfect smile. Her dimples, his favorite part about her, seemed deeper than ever, and he couldn't help himself but to lean downward and kiss her again. And again, and again, and again until her laughter kept him from continuing. Their son's small cry rang from the small walkie-talkie looking device on their bedside table. "Looks like your son's up from his nap" Brooke noted, pushing herself up from his chest and wrapping the sheet around her body. "Do you want to get him so I can get dressed for our hardcore party tonight?" She half smiled as he nodded, collecting his boxers, jeans, undershirt, and his black and white flannel shirt. He quickly pulled on his underwear and jeans, before slipping his flannel on, leaving it unbuttoned.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

Lucas walked into his young son's room, a smile on his face as he saw the little boy standing in his crib, aided by the white bar. The brooder reached into the crib, lifting Georgie out of the crib and into his arms. "Hey buddy. You excited for your first New Year's?" He exited the room, and walked down to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle and quickly warmed it up. After handing Georgie his bottle, the pair joined Brooke on the couch as she had Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve switched on. Lucas had her arm around Brooke's shoulders as she leaned against him with Georgie on both their laps.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

As midnight neared, Brooke looked down in her lap to see Georgie half asleep in her lap, his empty bottle still in his grasp. Brooke took her hand and ran it through his soft brown hair. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Only two more minutes baby. It's your first New Year's, so try and stay up for mommy, okay?" She smiled softly, rubbing the baby's back. She looked up to see Lucas coming from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine in his hands. "I thought we could bring in the new year nicely" He put both glasses on the table, seeing George almost asleep. "Poor guy can't handle it, huh?" He smirked, lifting the boy into the air and blowing air into his stomach. Brooke grinned as she heard the laughter come from her son, and continued to grin as Lucas kept blowing into his stomach, keeping the child laughing. "Well, you definitely woke him up now" She told him lightheartedly. "All he needed was a minute with daddy" He moved the little boy to underneath his arm, moving him again to his lap as he sat down next to Brooke.

_Tower over me__  
Tower over me  
And I'll take the truth at any cost_

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Brooke turned to her left and leaned in, kissing Lucas gently. "Happy new year baby" She looked at Lucas's lap, seeing George bouncing up and down with his arms in the air as he watched all the celebration on TV. "Happy new year to you too baby boy" She said as she kissed George all over his face, sending him to a fit of put him down on the ground, and the baby immediately grabbed onto the table to balance himself. He walked along the table, and Brooke hit her husband's leg, telling him to go get the camera. He quickly ran, getting the videocamera and ran back, recording his son the second he walked into the room. Brooke watched in amazement as George neared the corner of the table, letting go of it with one hand. He stumbled a bit as he let go of his other hand, but then took his first steps before falling right on his butt. "Luke?" Brooke whispered, and he sat down next to her "yeah?" She turned to him slowly "Please tell me you got that" And when he nodded, she quickly got up, bringing Georgie into her arms. And for a second, she forgot about everything that had happened that year. All the sadness and grief that the Scott family had gone through, and she just let herself be happy and kiss her baby boy all over his face because she had finally let herself be happy with her husband, and as she turned to him, and kissed him deeply, she knew they would get their dream, because that was the second she decided to tell him. "Baby I'm pregnant"

* * *

**AN: Okay, don't hate me here guys, but I decided to make this chapter the last one. I was going to do an epilogue, but I figured it was okay to just leave it here. I have another story coming out soon, and it's a Brathan one, and kind of different from all the rest of my stories. Keep a look out for it, and thanks everyone for all your support during this story, and thanks for all my consistent reviewers, ya'll know who you are.  
**


End file.
